Popcorn Cravings and Humanity
by DragonWarbler
Summary: One morning when Kara wakes up she can t help but crave popcorn for breakfast. She needs popcorn and now, problems arises however when she remembers she lost her powers yesterday and has to face the frightening popcorn maker.


Opening her eyes Kara blinked, she felt hungry. She frowned not because of the fact that she felt hungry though because that was a normal feeling, as an alien she had a high metabolism and needed to eat a high amount each day. She was frowning because of the feeling and desire for a big bowl of popcorn.

She liked sweet and fatty foods and did indulge in a lot of meals that were not considered healthy by most people but because of her alien DNA she could eat whatever she wanted without needing to be concerned of the risk of gaining weight. A fact that her sister Alex was very jealous about.

She really liked popcorn, it was something she had never had back at Krypton and other then the fact that she didn´t like the human machine making the small corn kernels into the white fluffy goodness, she had nothing to complain about.

She was lucky to be a Kryptonian, her heat vision worked wonders on the kernels and they popped wonderfully into the fluffy white balls in no time. Being able to avoid the scary popcorn maker had always been a big relief, she didn´t want to give up popcorn and the smell that always filled the air when making popcorn was too good to refrain from.

After the chocolate-pecan pie which was her favorite desserts all categories popcorn was the best thing she knew, when she had been younger she had loved going to the cinema and half of the enjoyment had been getting the carton of buttered popcorn.

To have the craving for popcorn this morning was a bit odd though, she had watched a Scandal marathon on TV the night before so her cravings and the need she now felt from the pit of her stomach may be because of Olivia Pope and her obsession with the snack.

Kara stretched and tumbled out of bed before she stumbled to the kitchen where she went directly to the cupboard where she knew the bag with kernels was. She took out a bowl and filled it generously with the kernels. She let out a sigh of relief knowing that she would soon have the bowl with popcorn that she was so craving.

She sat the bowl down on the kitchen table and brought her head over it to be able to give the kernels a heat shock. Concentrating she stared at the kernels with an intensity and passion that were needed to be able to produce the heat vision. After a few seconds she blinked in surprise, nothing had happened.

Then she remembered that she had lost her powers when out fighting yesterday and that was why she had been home and sleeping in, it was also why Alex had not waken her up this morning with a donut and a cup of coffee.

"Shit" Kara said feeling the dread spread through her body, she needed popcorn and she needed it now. What was she going to do? Alex was at work and would not come home before lunch at the earliest and she was not patient enough to wait until then.

Some people couldn´t function without a cup of coffee in their system, today she could not think straight before she had gotten to eat popcorn and right now she was not able to make them and it was driving her crazy. Feeling the desperation intensify she tried to think of what she could do.

She could fly to the supermarket and buy micro popcorn or already made popcorns, she shook her head, she couldn´t fly at the moment and it would take too long to get there. Then she remembered with both delight and dread the present she had gotten from Alex when she had graduated high school, it had been as a joke and she had never even picked it out of the box before now.

She had gotten a popcorn maker, the fearful machine that had scared her when she had been a young teenager. She had never thought there would come a day when she would ever even contemplate bringing it out from the bottom of her closet, but now she found herself standing there dusting the box off.

She glared at the box, she was a superhero for god´s sake, she fought supervillains daily so for her to be afraid of a simple machine that would bring her the goodness of the white fluffy popcorns she so desired was silly and unrealistic. Being honest with herself she had to admit she was afraid though, people said you had to face your fears and she was desperate.

With a determination in her step she made her way back to the kitchen, she was going to get her popcorns even if it would be the last thing she did, she was going to conquer her fear for the beast called a popcorn maker.

Casually she opened the box before jumping back a few feet as if being afraid something would jump out from it the second it was opened, when nothing happened Kara slowly approached the box again.

Ten minutes, a broken nail and a few curse words later something assembling the vile thing she remembered from when she was younger stood on the end of her kitchen table. She had put in the kernels in the machine and the only thing left was to put in the plug in the wall but she hesitated.

Just then Kara´s stomach made a sound and she looked longingly at the picture of white clouds also called popcorns that was displayed on the front of the kernel bag that was still beside her on the table. She braced herself "I can do this" Kara reassured herself and took the few steps to the wall and plunged in the plug before she could think about it and second guess her actions.

She closed her eyes and almost jumped out of her skin when the terrifying noise of the rumbling machine started behind her on the table, she closed her eyes tighter and started counting sticky buns to distract herself from what was happening just a few feet behind her.

After about 7 sticky buns there was an additional sound joining the growling of the machine, the popping had started without any warning and it was coming with irregular intervals, it spooked Kara and within the blink of an eye she had unplugged the machine and had dived under the table. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins and unconsciously she also dragged a chair with her to barricade herself further from her enemy the frightening monster that was the popcorn maker.

The growling from the machine stopped abruptly but there was still kernels that were popping and Kara was beside herself with panic, being her impulsive self she acted before she had time to think it over, she had to beat the machine but she was too afraid to approach it again. She took off her nightshirt and threw it at the machine, at least she didn´t have to see it that way.

She had had her cellphone on the table and in her attempt to throw her nightshirt at the popcorn maker the phone had fallen down and was now lying beside her. In panic she dialed a direct number, she was aiming for her sister Alex.

Her breathing was elaborated as she sat there shaking on the floor, the popcorn machine was now airily quiet but she was in such a state that she hadn´t registered when the sounds had disappeared.

The phone made 2 signals before a concerned but yet cheerful voice echoed through the room "Kara, are you all right?" Kara blinked that wasn´t Alex that was Winn.

She felt relief knowing that help would soon be on its way, she let out a deep breath. She was still in a small chock though from the terrifying experience she had just had and her mind was still working as if she was still under attack "no! I need help, I´m under attack."

Kara heard Winn gasp on the other end of the line "hold out Kara, I´ll be there as fast as I can" and then she heard running and the phone call ended leaving her alone again with her fear as the only company.

Kara flinched when her front door was yanked open, nothing was heard though until a few minutes later when she saw her sister casually make her way into the kitchen area with her gun in front of her body. Behind her a slightly out of place and scared looking Winn was following, he was mostly sheltered by Alex though as if in an attempt to stay safe from whatever they were going to be faced with.

Seeing her sister again was more than Kara could have hoped for and she felt herself relax as the panic that had taken over her slowly left her body, she felt safe having Alex there, she had always been there for her.

"Alex" she shouted and crawled out from under the table to get up in a sprint to get to her sister and give her a big hug. Alex looked surprised and slightly worried, she lowered her gun before Kara had reached her and when Kara embraced her she hugged back hesitantly after a few seconds.

She felt a few tears stream down her face and laughter bubbling up from the pit of her stomach as the relief washed over her. She couldn´t stop laughing, the experience she had just had was nothing short of a nightmare but the laughter had taken a hold of her and she couldn´t help it.

She didn´t stop laughing before she heard a choking sound coming from behind Alex, she looked that way and was met with a pair of widened eyes. Winn was standing there, he was red as a tomato and it looked like he was swallowing even if his mouth was as dry as the Sahara desert. When he saw that Kara was looking at him he adverted his gaze and bit his lip, a few seconds later though his eyes found their way back to her form once again.

Kara looked him over and when she saw a slight bulge that could not be anything else than the product of Winn being aroused she blushed too and started to giggle, was he secretly fantasizing about her and Alex together?

Then she remembered that she had thrown her nightshirt at the vile machine and therefore was only standing in her knickers, Winn had seen her running across the room topless, she groaned knowing that she would never live this down.

Before things could get anymore awkward Alex cleared her throat and asked with her eyebrows raised "I thought you were being attacked Kara? Why are you acting so strange and why are you half naked?"

To not give Winn the pleasure of seeing her almost naked again she pressed herself more securely against her adoptive sister. She looked down a little embarrassed and started to ramble "I was attacked" she pouted "and anyway it´s all your fault, you gave it to me. I woke up craving popcorn" she heard how stupid it all sounded and wanted to just disappear through the floor.

The room soon was once again echoing with laughter, Kara looked up hesitantly at her sister and was met with a smirk and a shake of the head "the popcorn maker strikes back, and the fear awakens" Kara blinked, and then glared, Alex was making fun of her and in front of her friend no less.

Winn looked like he didn´t hear anything though, still in a daze. Alex and Kara shared a smile when he finally shook himself out of it and asked with a shaky voice "p…popcorn maker?"

Kara and Alex just shook their heads in response as if telling him that was a story more suitable for an entirely different time.

Looking at Kara with fondness Alex trying to take control of the situation said "I´ll go with Kara to her bedroom and get her into some clothes" Alex looked pointedly at her when saying this. "Meanwhile you can make us a big bowl of popcorn Winn."

Hearing that she was going to get her popcorns made Kara euphoric and she felt happiness spread through her whole body. Then she saw Winn looking slightly worried and he was shuffling his feet as if he needed to tell them something.

"I have never used a popcorn maker before… and eh it does look kind of scary" Kara looked at him in surprise and blinked, she was not the only one afraid on the horrific beast after all, maybe someone did understand.

Alex looked at Winn as if he had grown an additional head and threw out her arms "fine I´ll make the popcorn" and she made her way further into the kitchen leaving Kara standing there unsheltered in just her knickers.

Kara put her hands over her breasts and ran for her room all the while shouting "Aleeex", the only response she got was a chuckle from Alex and a groan from Winn.


End file.
